digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardromon (Gold)
Guardromon (Gold) is a Digimon. It is the guardian of the Chrome Digizoid mine, transformed to withstand the repeated, relentless raids from illegal miners. This is supposedly the result of Guardromon's armor taking in the Chrondigizoit dust data floating in the air, making it more durable than a normal Guardromon's armor. In exchange, however, the armor is heavier and its movements are consequently sluggish.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Field Guide: Guardromon (Gold) Attacks *'Destruction Grenade': Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. This attacks output has been raised due to taking in Chrondigizoit dust data. Design Guardromon (Gold) has an armored body is made of solid golden iron. It also has rocket jets mounted on its back. Etymologies ;Guardromon (Gold) (ガードロモン （金）) Official name used in Digimon World: Next Order. Base name shares a romanization with Guardromon. *'En:' Guardro. A portmanteau of " " and " ". * |金|Kin}} Development Guardromon (Gold) was created to pad out the roster of Digimon World: Next Order. Due to this, it was an unpopular Digimon. It was added to Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory so they could give it more individuality and make it more established. Fiction Digimon World: Next Order Guardromon (Gold) is an Unkown attribute Weapon type Champion level Digimon and digivolves from Solarmon and ToyAgumon, and can digivove to MetalMamemon, Datamon, and Rapidmon (Armor), as well as PlatinumSukamon if its waste gauge is filled to maximum. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Guardromon (Gold) is a Free Electric type Champion level Digimon, who uses 6 memory and is number 80 in the Field Guide. It digivolves from ToyAgumon, Solarmon and FanBeemon and can digivolve to Grademon, Duramon, Andromon, Rapidmon (Armor) with the Digi-Egg of Destiny and Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Its special attack is D-Grenade and its support skill is Ironclad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Guardromon (Gold) is a Free Electric type Champion level Digimon, who uses 6 memory and is number 80 in the Field Guide. It digivolves from ToyAgumon, Solarmon and FanBeemon and can digivolve to Grademon, Duramon, Andromon, Rapidmon (Armor) with the Digi-Egg of Destiny and Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Its special attack is D-Grenade and its support skill is Ironclad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. A Solarmon hires Keisuke Amasawa to find out how it can get a glorious golden body, just like its boss - Guardomon (Gold). Keisuke and Solarmon then hack into the area that Guardromon guards, to intentionally get its attention. When it shows up, it is in no mood to talk as it has to deal with the hacker who just got into the system. Keisuke defeats it however, though when explaining why he was here, the Guardromon explains that it once used to be a Solarmon, so the Solarmon just needs to work hard and it'll eventually digivolve and gain a golden body too. The Solarmon is ecstatic to learn this, whilst the Guardomon is happy that a real hacker wasn't the one to get in, though states it'll need to work even harder to keep the area safe. The two then thank Keisuke, who then leaves. Notes and references